UC Sunnydale
by unknown5
Summary: I totally love B/A but I thought I'd give Riley a chance, we'll see how long it lasts


I love the Buffy and Angel pairing but I feel bad for Riley and he seemed like a nice guy. Sorry  
  
I'm totally rewriting how Buffy and Riley met and their relationship although he is still a TA in Buffy's class.  
  
  
  
Freshman year at UC Sunnydale:  
  
First day of class  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Buffy, you have to admit this is way better then high school," Willow said as she tried to get her friend to smile.  
  
"I'll give you that, but part of me feels so small in this huge school. You know little Buffy fish in the big huge pond." She replied but it was already too late, the redhead had spotted Oz and was trying to flag him down.  
  
"Come on, let's go get Oz and then go to the book store." Willow said dragging Buffy behind her.  
  
As the three walked around different thoughts were going through each of their minds. Willow was thinking of the new apartment she and Oz were sharing, Oz was thinking of the gig he and his band were playing later that night, and Buffy was thinking about Angel.  
  
"He Buff, what are you thinking about? You have your Angel face on." Willow gently said to her friend.  
  
"Sorry" she replied. "Do you know he called me last night?"  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me?" the redhead replied.  
  
"I don't know I didn't think it was very important, he just wanted to wish me luck for my first day in college." Buffy said softly. "We're really working hard on just being friends."  
  
"Is it working?" Oz asked  
  
"Surprisingly, yes." Buffy said with a small smile on her face. "I feel like I'm getting to know him better now then when we were going out."  
  
"That's good" Willow said. "Oh look we're at the book store."  
  
The three walked in and were instantly plowed over by three guys who looked like they could play for the football team. One was an alright looking black guy, the other a handsome boy with brown hair and the last was a tall, muscular, sandy blond haired guy.  
  
The last one offered to help Willow up from the ground where she had fallen when they bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry about that, we weren't looking where we were going, my name's Riley" he said  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow, this is my boyfriend Oz, and this is my very single best friend, Buffy" Willow said slyly as she grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him towards the back of the book store, leaving a very embarrassed Buffy staring up at Riley.  
  
"Hi I'm Buffy, just ignore Willow she tends to meddle in things she shouldn't" the blond said as she stared at the retreating Willow and Oz.  
  
"Buffy huh? That's an interesting name." Riley said.  
  
"So is Riley, what are you from Iowa or something?" Buffy said laughing.  
  
"Actually I am, how did you know?" Riley said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"You aren't serious are you? I was just kidding." Buffy said looking up at the handsome boy's face. "Oh you are serious, sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Good job Buffy she thought to herself. "I better go, before I say anything else to offend you."  
  
"Hey it's ok, you didn't offend me. Maybe I'll see you around." He said as he started to walk away. "Do you live in the dorms?"  
  
"No, I have an off campus apartment." Buffy replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I live in a fraternity, we're having a party tonight, you should come." He said. "this great local band is supposed to playing tonight, I think their called Dingos ate my baby or something."  
  
"Hey that's Oz's band, I'll definetly be there, see you later." Buffy said as she turned to find Willow and Oz.  
  
  
  
"It was nice meeting you Buffy" Riley said as he raced to catch up with his friends Forrest and Graham.  
  
  
  
"Oh Riley you big stud." Graham said laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riley asked innocently.  
  
"Oh come on, who was that cute blond you were talking to, or should I say drooling over?" Forrest cut in.  
  
"Buffy? She's cute but she's a little peculiar." Riley said.  
  
"Sure man, whatever you say." Forrest said. "Hurry up we have to go to the lab before we start setting up for the party."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the bookstore:  
  
"Willow how could you? That was so embarrassing." Buffy said as she caught up with the couple.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to help you meet new people." Willow replied.  
  
"Thanks Will, but I can do it on my own." Buffy replied as they all walked to the cashier to pay for their books.  
  
Little did Willow know, Buffy had met a very nice boy right before she had met up with Willow. His name was Parker Abrams and he had helped Buffy in the cafeteria so she had agreed to go out with him tonight. Although she had a date with Parker, Buffy couldn't help but think about the tall blond she had met at the bookstore. The biggest thing that attracted her to him was the fact that he was the exact opposite of Angel. True, she loved everything about Angel but she liked what she saw in Riley too.  
  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
  
  
"Thanks for going out with me tonight Buffy" Parker said as he handed her a beer.  
  
She hadn't planned on drinking tonight but she just wanted to have fun, and besides everyone else was drinking even Riley. He had looked a little hurt when Buffy had walked in with Parker but she dismissed the thought as wishful thinking.  
  
"Thanks Parker." Buffy said.  
  
The two talked a while and drank a lot. Every time Buffy put her cup down, Parker was there to fill it back up. Soon Buffy was really drunk.  
  
"Come on Parker, let's dance." Buffy said as she swaggered towards the dance floor.  
  
She started rubbing up against him unaware of the hurt pair of eyes watching. Riley watched as the pair went upstairs to Parkers room. The thought of them two made him sick. "oh well" he thought to himself. "so much for getting to know Buffy a little better." She was already taken. He started to go up to his room and was walking as fast as he could past Parkers door when he heard a muffled cry and a loud thud. He stopped and knocked on Parkers door. No answer. Just as he was about to walk away he heard Buffy crying.  
  
That was all he needed, he kicked the door in, to find Parker trying to rip Buffy shirt off. She just lay there crying.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Riley shouted at Parker.  
  
"Back off, you know she wants if, didn't you see the way she was dancing with me? Get the hell out of my room!" Parker said as he stood up to close the door.  
  
Riley punched him in the face and scooped up Buffy in his arms and took her back to his room. He laid her gently on his bed and swept a hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh gosh Riley, I feel so stupid" Buffy said as she turned away from him hoping that he wouldn't see her crying.  
  
"It's ok Buffy, do you want me to go get your friend? Willow?" Riley asked gently.  
  
"No I really should go home." She said as she got up.  
  
"I can't let you walk home by your self." Riley said  
  
"That's sweet Riley, but I can take care of myself." Buffy said. She must have gotten up too quickly because the room started to spin and she fell back down.  
  
"Look you can just sleep here tonight, just take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Riley said. She was too dizzy to argue so she laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Buffy?" Riley asked as he laid down on the floor.  
  
"Yes Riley?" she answered.  
  
"Do you snore?" he asked. But he got not reply, all he heard was Buffy sobbing into her pillow. "Good night, Buffy" 


End file.
